Such Great Heights
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Clark has found a unique way to sweep Chloe off her feet.


**Title: **Such Great Heights  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chloe/Clark; fluff  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. If I owned it there would be Chlark and Chloe-is-Lois, and all sorts of wonderful things you're just not going to find on the actual show. So, blame AlMiles, Tollin/Robbins, DC, and the WB for it, know that no infringement is intended, and move along.  
**Summary: **Clark has found a unique way to sweep Chloe off her feet.  
**Word Count: **920  
**Written: **February 3 - 5, 2006  
**A/N: **I think Clark should fly. Especially considering he already _has_, and they're just in denial. This is how I think he should break his new ability to Chloe. It's a little scene that's been stuck in my head for a bit, so I hope you enjoy this scenario as much as I seem to. hehe Also, this was supposed to be a bit more romantic than it turned out to be, but I cannot control the muse. The muse controls me. ;)

* * *

_They will see us waving from such great heights,  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay...  
Such Great Heights - The Postal Service_

Chloe walked up the stairs of Clark's loft and found him pacing the floor in front of his couch.

He heard her approaching and turned to look at her. He smiled nervously as she gave him her 'what's up?' look.

"Is something the matter, Clark?" she said with a slight frown.

"Not really. I just have... something to show you."

"Something that couldn't wait till morning?" she asked, but she was smiling. "You said it wasn't an emergency." She liked that Clark finally knew he could call on her any time, but it _was_ a little after midnight.

She stood in front of him. "You sure like taking advantage of my trips to Smallville," she said.

He shrugged. "I just wanted you to be the first to know," he said mysteriously. Leaving Chloe hanging had become one of his favorite pastimes, because he knew it drove her crazy. It was all in good fun, but she didn't always see it that way.

"Know what?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Clark smiled as he put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, and scooped her up easily.

Her arms automatically went around his neck. "Now I'm really confused. Did I accidentally walk into a romance novel?"

"Not exactly," he said as he walked over to the loft doors.

"Then what is going on, Clark? Because you're acting really - AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as Clark dropped off the edge of the barn. Her grip tightened around his neck as they dropped a few feet, then came to a stop - in mid-air.

Chloe's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "Wh - What? Oh my God."

"Chloe - death grip," he said, amused.

"Uh... oh," she said, relaxing her arms slightly.

"Surprise," Clark said.

"Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore," she said wryly. "You scared me!" She looked down and quickly looked back at Clark. "You can fly," she breathed, looking at him with amazement. "Or, um, float."

He responded to that by slowly gliding through the air.

"Okay, fly," she amended, looking down again warily. "How long have you known about this?"

"This seems to have been more gradual than my other abilities. I started floating freshman year of high school. Then when I disappeared the same summer everyone thought you were dead, I could fly when I came back as Kal-El."

"Wow, Clark. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't something I could do at will. I didn't want you bugging me about it," he teased.

"I would _never_," she teased back. She was starting to relax a little, though being in Clark's arms was unnerving enough _without_ being suspended forty feet in the air.

"So what do you think?" he asked her seriously.

She laughed. "It's amazing, Clark. I can't believe you're all Mighty Mouse."

"Or Underdog," he deadpanned.

She shook her head. "Never."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. She hadn't asked him to put her down yet, so he thought he would take the opportunity to show off a bit.

Chloe frowned slightly. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Two weeks. I get control of my abilities pretty easily, you know that. Don't you trust me?" he said, working his best puppy dog eyes.

"Implicitly. Now cut it out with the eyes before I have to hurt you, Clark."

"You can try," he smirked.

She smacked him on the chest with her right hand. "Let's not get cocky, flyboy."

"Come on, where?" he insisted.

"I don't know, Clark. You picked midnight for this little demonstration," she said with a laugh. "Where would we go?"

"I figured it was better to get the hang of this under the cloak of night."

"Ah, well, unless you know of an IHOP relatively close by, maybe we should take it easy."

He adjusted his grip on her and took off across the sky. "We'll take a tour and enjoy the scenery," he said, taking in the awe on Chloe's face.

"You know I'm a fan of irony, but I'm still trying to reconcile all of this with your fear of heights."

"I kinda had to get over that," he said. "Besides, if I happened to fall, what would it hurt?"

"Well, me in this situation. So don't do that."

"Don't worry about it, Chloe. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said, laying her head on his chest. "This is nice." She closed her eyes with a little sigh.

Clark held her closer as he hovered above the tree tops, and he discovered he could definitely get used to the feel of her in his arms.

"They will see us waving from such great heights," Chloe murmured. "'Come down now' they'll say..."

He heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep cuddled close to him, and the reality of how much she really did trust him had never been clearer.

Clark flew her home under a starlit sky, tucked her into his bed, and climbed in beside her. He felt happier than he had in years, knowing he had Chloe to confide in, and that she would always accept him and everything he was. Her love had surrounded him for so long that he had almost taken it for granted, but now he knew what he had.

The ability to fly wasn't what had lightened his heart. It was the weight of the love for the girl in his arms.

Finis


End file.
